


They Shine For You

by rlbelliboni



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Couple, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael had just got over the "hate" phase, and they discover in each other, everything they were looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Shine For You

Luke and Michael were laying in Michael's bed listening to some songs Michael swore Luke would like it. It turned out Luke wasn't used to listening to Eminem. It was the first time Luke was sleeping in Michael's house. He was nervous. "What if he still hates me? What if i say something weird and he ask me to leave?" and a few more thoughts were flooding Luke's head, he got distracted so badly, he didn't even realise that he was staring at Michael.

"Is there something wrong?" Michael's voice was not louder than a whisper. Luke blinked a few times, once he understood Michael was speaking with him.  
"No..." was all Luke replied.  
"Are you uncomfortable? Hungry?" Michael trailed off, he was trying so hard to make Luke feel alright, feel like Michael was his friend.  
The thing is, Michael never really hated Luke, he was actually scared Luke would steal Calum from him... Michael did had other friends, but Calum was his best friend since ever, and he couldn't loose him.

At the mention of the word "hungry" Luke's stomach felt empty. He was so hungry. 

"I... actually am hungry" Luke said, not trying to break the silence between them.  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"What are the options?"

Both of them still laying down, faces turned to each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes, they were so comfortable laying like that, side to side, their arms just a few inches away. 

"We can ask my mom to order a pizza"  
"Pizza it is then!" Luke dared to speak a little bit louder, earning a soft laugh from his companion. Michael felt something in his stomach, and it wasn't hunger. He could swear he hated Luke, he hated how tall he was, his blonde hair, or even his amazing blue eyes... The silence fell between them again. 

"Are we friends?" was all Michael said, after a few moments, still staring Luke deeply, and suddenly Luke felt exposed. Like Michael could some how see straight into his soul.

Luke, turned his head to the ceiling, staring into it. Michael was hating himself for asking it. "Why would he be your friend?" he thought, and then he felt the need to have Luke as his friend, he wanted to talk about the things they could do it together. Michael mumbled a sorry and started to get up, and when he was almost getting of the bed, he felt Luke hold his wrist. He looked intensely to the hand touching him.

"Yes." Luke said in a low voice.

Michael smiled, and pulled Luke up so they were both sitting now.

"So... what about that pizza?" 

\---

It was almost 2:30AM and they were having a "lame pick up line" contest while sitting in front of Michael's bed.

"Okay, that was a good one, but listen to this one 'You're so hot, i think i'm going to need a burn heal'."  
"Wait... what?"  
"You know cause... The girl is so hot... you have to use a burn heal..."  
"That was horrible."

Michael fisted the air while doing a yes!, both of the boys laughing. Luke yawned.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Michael said and Luke sat there without saying a word.  
"You mean like... your bed?" the red tint in Luke's cheeks was evident, just like Michael's.  
"If you're okay with it..."  
"Yeah sure" Luke cut-off, he liked being around Michael, and the way he looked like a bear, and the fact that he looked intimidating sometimes, but was actually as soft as a marshmallow.

They both got up, Michael excused himself to go to the bathroom to get changed into his "pajamas", and to give Luke privacy to do the same. Michael got himself into a old shorts and a Spider-Man t-shirt that was still too big for him, Luke was in a light blue pajama. q  
Michael returned to his bedroom, knocking on the door just to let Luke know that he was there.

Luke and Michael laid down in Michael's bed, the same way they were in the beginning of the night, but now under the covers, with Michael's nightstand lamp's dim light iluminating the room.

"You know, i never really hated you... I was just afraid you would steal Cal from me..." Michael said in a small whisper, turning his face to look Luke, and finding the younger boy already looking at him. Luke gave Michael a sotf a smile, receiving one from Michael.

"I never hated you, i just said that i did, cause i thought you really hated me" Luke answered.

Underneath the covers Michael's fingers brushed over Luke's.  
Luke turned him palm to the sky, letting Michael draw some patterns into it. 

Michael reached to turn off the lamp.

As soon as the light was off, Luke intertwined his fingers with Michael's, sensing how the older boy relaxed beside him.

"Good night Lukey" Michael said in a whisper, like he and Luke was sharing some kind of secret.  
"Good night Mikey"

And as the words came out of Luke's mouth, he felt Michael breathing getting into a slow pattern, and he let himself drift off, holding into Michael for his dear life, like this odd boy beside him, was more important than the whole Universe... and maybe, just maybe, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting here... I've written some Imagines, but never really posted them. I hope you liked. ((I didn't actually had a title so i got this line from Yellow by Coldplay))
> 
> p.s.: I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, english is not my first language, but i tried folks.  
> p.p.s.: if this sucks, i'm sorry.


End file.
